journalism_via_twitter_live_video_applicationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Technological Difficulties: Ethical Implications To Overcome
Though the advantages of live-streaming video applications like Periscope ''are numerous, it has become apparent that the newness of the application has also given rise to several legal concerns. Questions concerning personal privacy and general piracy are circulating among both critics and supporters. In some instances, protected “paywall” websites that give individuals access to copyrighted information can be bypassed by Periscope users. There is a law in place to protect this type of activity from happening, deemed by the “Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA)”. This law, enacted in 1988, established the legal protection of intellectual property rights to protect the rapidly increasing amount of copyrighted information on the web. The instantaneous broadcast and large audience reach of ''Periscope’s technology, however, has raised problems towards successful DMCA regulation. It is difficult for DMCA enforcers to locate and take down an illegally broadcasted video stream with adequate time before it is spread to the public’s eyes. For this reason, a revision of the DMCA law may materialize in the near future. Yet, whether the favor will shift towards the intentions of copyright holders or the technology of live-streaming video applications – we do not yet know. Recent events that have been making nationwide news in regards to this topic will be discussed below. The high income-producing and rather protective business of sports broadcasting is feeling especially threatened by this application. This is a media sector that depends largely on paying fans, especially in those sports with niched audiences. For this reason, sports broadcasting networks and companies have kept a close watch on what is happening with Periscope. “Fight For Rights: Floyd Mayweather Jr.-Manny Pacquiao”: This fight, broadcast under a pay-per-view policy, made its way into the Periscope live-stream. This allowed thousands of viewers to skip the $100 average viewing fee and, instead, watch the two men duke it out from their cell phone screen - for free. “Fight promoters” will be pursuing legal action against Periscope ''and those individuals who paid the fee and proceeded to share the fight through the application. Revenue streams from the fight’s paywall are still expected to be record breaking. “Golf Shot Property: Stephanie Wei’s Media Rights Revoked”: In another instance, up and coming golf media blogger Stephanie Wei had her 2015 PGA tour media credentials revoked for capturing a pro’s practice round and broadcasting it live through ''Periscope. In the explanation letter to followers, she explains her excitement about the app and how the instant, excited feedback she received from her social media following convinced her to utilize the application. She adamantly calls for a revision of how this new technology should be viewed as a secondary tool for enhanced and more detailed broadcasting coverage. The result of the fight and the attention it received among ethical critics and news outlets have raised serious concerns about the future of cell phone enabled, live-streaming video applications at sporting events. Companies who make mass profits from these events will certainly continue to keep their eye on the potentially transformative nature of this technology – and what it could mean for their business. On one side, supporters of Periscope hope to make the application work alongside journalists, media practitioners, and news outlets. The possibility of content improvement and audience engagement while using this technology is certainly augmented. Conversely, a feeling of confusion has risen from companies and individuals who feel their intellectual property is threatened. * Under what circumstances is sharing a live, unedited video actually ethical? * Will media corporations partner with Periscope ''to create boundaries and copyright road maps to promote their property on this platform? Innovations in technology will only continue to give rise to uneasiness and uncertainty in the media business. The intersection of protected piracy and complete freedom has spurred an onslaught of challenges to existing technology laws. The pressure is on from both sides of the story. This page will serve as a collection space for documentation of ongoing lawsuits and legal issues featuring ''Periscope. These ethical questions have only recently surfaced. Impending litigation and further examination will and must appear in order for disparities to become balanced agreements. In this space, we will expand the information available as the cases for and against Periscope increase in number and more developments enter the scene. *Image is a screenshot of ''Periscope's ''simplified terms of service warning displayed on application interface